


Before the wave hits

by buckleydiaz



Series: 9-1-1 season 3(one shots) [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Santa Monica, Tags to be added, buck and christopher, one shots series, season 3 trailer, step dad buck, tsunami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckleydiaz/pseuds/buckleydiaz
Summary: Buck and Christopher have a fun day at the pier.





	Before the wave hits

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched the season 3 trailer so many times by now and I decided to write this little series of what could happen in season three based on the trailer and what I want to happen.

It's been about three months since the accident that left Buck with a broken leg happened. He had gotten his cast off and began physical therapy, however his doctor advised him to take it easy on his leg. The last few months Buck hasn't been able to work so he had to find new ways to spend his time. Since it was summer and Christopher didn't have school Buck offered to watch him and hang out with him. Buck offered because he loves Christopher and he has a little crush on Eddie and he was hoping that he could spend more time with both of them. 

Buck arrives at Eddie's house in the morning right before Eddie has to leave for work. At this point Buck is so comfortable around them that he doesn't even knock he just goes right in to their home. 

"Hi Christopher!" Buck calls out and he sees Christopher on the couch trying to get his shoes on. 

"Hi Buck." Christopher responds with the biggest smile on his face. Eddie walks out into the living room with a backpack of Christopher's things that he hands to Buck.

"What are you guys going to do today?" Eddie asks Buck.

"I think I'll take him down to Santa Monica and we'll play some games at the pier." And that's what Buck did. Christopher was so excited when they pulled up to the pier. The first thing they did was ride the Ferris wheel. Then they ate a little snack until Christopher set his eye on this giant teddy bear. 

At this point all Buck wanted to do was help Christopher win that teddy bear. The pier was crowded so there was a little line for the game. Buck gave Christopher instructions on how play and he was right behind him to help. He wanted to make sure he got that bear. Christopher held the water gun and Buck pressed the button. The booth attendant gave Christopher the option to pick any of the prizes and he wanted the giant bear. He was so happy when he got it. Buck had to take a picture of him next to the bear that was taller than him to send to Eddie. 

Buck has never seen Christopher so happy and that made Buck so happy.


End file.
